Reactions
by City of Dis
Summary: for every action there is an equal and oppisite reaction. When Cloud, after falling off of the bridge and is knocked out, the villagers leave him there. what will this change cause?
1. In which history changes

I don't own any of the characters in this story, but you already knew that…but it would be really cool if I did! Anyway…on with the show!

_(cloud pov)_

"He's waking up"

'_huh'_ was all I could think. I seemed to be safe. _'What happened?'_ I slowly open my eyes because they feel like they have lead weights on them. I saw what looked like a hospital room.

"You've been out for quite a while." I roll my eyes over to a man dressed in standard doctor apparel with short brown hair.

"What happened," I voiced my earlier thought. My voice barely worked and it really hurt to talk.

"We found you on Mount Nibel. It seems you fell off of the bridge…Can you tell me your name?"

'_Strange that name seems familiar' _"Cloud Strife…What do you mean found me on a mountain?"

"You were found unconscious on Mount Nibel about a week ago. What do you remember?"

'_What do I remember…there's my name and…uh…' _"Nothing" I reply surprised at myself

"Well where do you live?"

"I don't know"

"It seems you have suffered a concussion that has triggered amnesia along with a broken left wrist." The doctor explained to as he figured this out himself.

"What's 'amnesia'?"

"It is in all basics a synaptic misfire in the portion of the brain used for recollection causing a loss of information held there"

'_were those words?'_ I just blinked at him stupidly. _'Does he not know that I'm nine years old?'_

"Oh…sorry…you lost your memory."

'_I lost my memory? That's just great' _I nodded at him "oh…I think ill go to sleep."

"Okay" and he walked out of the room.

-----

_(normal pov)_

Professor and lead scientist Peter Hojo walked down the halls of the hospital with a severely pissed off air about him. Apparently _someone_ had administered the wrong drug to a mako poisoning patient and had gone into shock. Normally he wouldn't have cared but the offending physician was a subordinate of his under his tutelage. Having dealt with that, he was back on his way to his lab which he was pulled from in the middle of an experiment to deal with the mistake. _'Gods that if that boy screws up again he will end up as my patient,'_ Hojo thought already making plans for the inevitable mistake that was to befall the student. That made his day brighter very quickly and just in time too as he walked past his star pupil Harlod Stevens.

"Stevens, how is the boy"

"Hello Professor, he woke up today. Unfortunately he has amnesia and remembers nothing but his name. Why so interested?

"No reason" unknown to the med student it was because Hojo had seen the boys charts and as it turns out the boy, having lived in a mako rich environment, had large amounts of mako already in his blood but it seemed he had more than he should even for people from Nibelheim and Hojo saw it fit to exploit this as it seemed the boy had a high tolerance to it _'I could use him for that new project that I have discovered. He knows his name so he'll try to find the parents, Ill have to work quickly.'_ Hojo immediately headed for the exit and into his office. He found the transfer of patient forms and filled them out and approved them as he was the head of the facility. _'There, now to page him.'_

Stevens arrived at Hojo office about three minutes later "Is there something you needed, Professor?"

"Yes, I'm taking patient number 20643 off of your list of worries considering it is just a boy and we just had a SOLDIER come in that had his leg cut off and I would like you to handle it" Gods he loved serious injuries to soldiers. It avoids other doctors questions about his motivations. If they knew what he did he would have had the death penalty carried out long ago.

"Okay, thank you sir" Stevens hurried out to his next patient already forgetting about the earlier problem.

Hojo phoned his secretary "Have patient 20643 transported to the Midgar lab"

"Yessir" came the prompt response

-----

okay working title and open for suggestion from pairings to plot but i have a basic premise. constuctive critisism is welcomed


	2. hojo's insanity express

I don't own any of the characters in this story, but you already knew that…but it would be really cool if I did! Anyway…on with the show!out of characterness is on purpose and should be expected. Childhood molds a personality and when it changes so does the person. Anyway chappie 2

-----

"You know Hojo won't be happy if you sleep this late" The now 13 year old Cloud just groaned as he was woken from a fitful sleep. Secondly, he was the polar opposite of a morning person, so he pulled the covers over his head to try and drown out the offending noise.

"Cloud…get up"

"Five more minutes mom" the blonde croaked out under the cozy sheets. That resulted in a chuckle from the being in the room

"We both know that I'm not your mother. And from our 4 years together, anyone could be that has the age and equipment." he said in an amused tone. Hinting at the fact that Cloud remembers no life before coming to Midgar on the Hojo insanity express.

"Shut up Seph. What time is it?"

"Twelve twenty six" Sephiroth, vanquisher of Wutai, informed

"Who cares. I don't have to be there until…wait did you say twelve twenty six?" Cloud looked up to the silver haired teen that who an amused expression as he nodded.

"The clock was set for eleven! What the hell?"

"You broke it last night, remember?" Sephiroth announced

"Wha…Oh yeah. It wasn't working anyways" the younger mumbled looking down to the floor in shame of the small 'fit' he had last night. It wasn't his fault, the damn thing went off for no reason.

_(Flashback)_

"_For the love of Gaia Cloud, shut that thing off!"_

"_It won't work! Turn off you piece of crap!" Cloud sat on my bed with the accursed clock blaring that repeating siren just to mock me as he clicked and pushed every button and setting on it_

"_That's it!" the blonde screamed and chucked it into the wall. Needless to say the siren was obliterated by the forces of momentum._

"_HA! TAKE THAT!"_

"_You could have just unplugged it" Cloud just glared at Seph._

"_I hate you"_

"You'd better hurry before you're late" Seph said from the kitchen

"Damn you! Why do you always have to be right?!"

----

"Is it really so hard to be on time, my experiment?" Of all of the people to be forced to do anything by, Professor Peter Hojo was the worst. But you really don't think that that is going to stop a cocky thirteen year old with enhanced powers from messing with him, do you?

"Hey Lucifer, sorry for not wanting to come, but I was afraid that thing on your head that you call hair was going to jump off and attack me. Honestly, have you ever heard of shampoo?" Yes the four years Cloud has been in the as he calls it 'pit of doom known as Shinra' and has been forced to undergo Hojo's less than moral treatments. Needless to say he is only behind Seph in speed and strength but that's because he's 4 years older.

Hojo's eye twitched "You do know that I could kill you and be perfectly fine with it."

"As long as it keeps me away from your hair, 'sides the pres' won't let you now that you used his money on it" the teen stuck his tongue out at the offending doctor. _"Well if I gotta deal with him then I might as well have some fun"_ Cloud thought. Making fun of everybody's least favorite Professor made time go by faster

A growl emitted from his throat "On the table, shirt off, now"

"Why you're not going to molest me are you?" Cloud said as he peeled the t-shirt he was wearing off and got on the table. Hojo came over with a syringe filled with a neon blue fluid and inserted it into the blonde's arm but didn't inject it just yet.

"Since this is your last visit here with the exception of check-ups I decided to celebrate and make this as painful for you as it has been for me. I swear if you had shown signs of insubordination earlier on you would have ended up more like that good for nothing student of mine you remember that don't you?" Cloud just looked boredly at him and knew there was nothing Hojo would do after 4 years of experiments. Hojo might have been insane but he would not ever backtrack on research. While lost in his thoughts, Hojo injected the substance and cloud instantly was racked by an intense pain that traveled up his arm. He gasped as it reached his neck and blacked out.

"Sweet nightmares Strife" Hojo chuckled.

-----

_(Cloud's dream & pov)_

_A sense of weightlessness…wind…blurred vision…fear…_

_Then pain…_

_After rolling to a stop I looked over to a girl lying on the ground in a similar position. I tried to move but was too tired and too hurt to move. I found it in me to reach out to the girl who was looking back at me._

"_Tifa…" I called out and then passed out._

-----

_(normal pov)_

Cloud came to in his room and instinctively glanced over at the nightstand. A new clock poised on its top read '3:15' _'Seph must've bought a new one. Damn Hojo…that was a weird dream…who's Tifa?'_

"Cloud, how do you feel"

"Now that I think about it, really shitty" responded the younger

"Well that's to be expected after being knocked out for a day" the silver-headed teen replied.

"A day?" _'that bastard Hojo'_ "Why do my shoulders hurt?" Cloud was for lack of a better word out of it

"Why don't you get up and see for your self" Sephiroth suggested and nodded towards the mirror on the wall. Cloud got up slowly and turned toward the eye level mirror. What Cloud noticed was that his formerly blonde hair was now jet-black.

"Seph, why is my hair dyed and that doesn't answer my question" The older just sighed and pulled the mirror off the wall to accommodate the younger's shorter frame. Upon doing so Cloud jaw dropped as he saw what looked like large black leather wings behind him. The former blonde started spinning around to see what Hojo had done and in doing so unconsciously moved his wings

"I…have wings?" His mind was blank as of this moment

"Pretty cool huh blame Hojo, you came in here like this. And I believe that is your hair color now. Mine changed when he got done with me too." Seph reasoned trying to keep his friend calm about the situation.

"Cool? Ya I guess so…" Cloud started making odd facial expressions like he got something stuck in his teeth

"What?" At that Cloud opened his mouth to reveal a lengthed set of canines "You don't want to bite me do you…?"

"Huh…" Cloud took a minute to put it together in his mind. _'Lets see bite him, long canines, wings…OH' _"…the thought had occurred to me but I _am_ standing in the sun, moron."

"Heh…yeah, that would rule out vampire…wanna test them out?"

"Not now…" The now black haired boy said flexing the subjected wings "…maybe tomorrow, I'm kinda sore…What color was your hair?"

"Bright red"

"heh…hehehe…"which broke out into histerical laughter by the 13 year old with a mental picture of the great Seph with red hair. "HAHA…Seph…Pippy…HA…"

"It's not that funny…" Then he turned to the now on the ground mirror and imagined himself with red hair "he…hehe…maybe it is."

"hehe…he…okay before I go to sleep I need food."

"Alright…you want to go out and freak the shit out of that turk apprentice Reno?" Seph wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

A grin appeared on Cloud's face "Oh this will be good…Uh Seph?"

"Hmm"

"How will I put a shirt on?"

-----

Chappie 2 done. Cloud is now 13 and Seph is 17. I believe he was 17 during the war and cloud left at 14 after the war in game so we are now set just after the war with Wutai. Need Reviews!!!!buh-bye


	3. Zack, Reno, and FOOD

I don't own any of the characters in this story, but you already knew that…but it would be really cool if I did! Anyway…on with the show!

After spending an hour measuring and cutting a couple of holes in one of Cloud's t-shirts and managing to get the wings through the holes, they were off to dinner.

The mess hall in shinra was considered to be somewhat good compared to most people's idea of a cafeteria in a military camp. But most people don't have mako enhancements. To SOLDIERs, the food tasted kinda like plastic covered in spices and bar-b-que sauce. So in order to prevent starving to death from not eating it, the SOLDIERs who could afford it ordered out all the time. Cloud had the choice, of course, having just undergone…life changing operations…of what to eat which no matter what would cause a scuffle between himself and the General.

"If you even think that I'm going to eat WacArnold's again Seph, I'm gunna puke on your new boots."

"Fine but I'm not having Taco Tambourine again this month." Seph said turning green from the thought of another long night on the throne due to his shall we say sensitive digestive system

"You know they just opened up a new sandwich shop down the road, sir. I think it's called Folshinsky's." came a voice from behind Sephiroth

"Really, sounds good to me…and you are?"

"Second class SOLDIER Zack Fair, sir. But I'm almost ready for the exams for first." The raven headed boy said in a factual tone. "Say where's the chocobo that always follows you around?"

"I don't look like one of th…Seph did Hojo clone me without my knowledge? He looks just like me" Cloud said shocked about the appearance of the new addition to their conversation.

"Not that I'm aware of but I can look through his file if necessary."

"No need I'm from Gongaga. Whoa, cool wings…my instincts tell me Hojo had something to do with those" said the hedgehog headed boy.

"Something…how old are you Zack?" inquired the youngest

"I would be 16 my little demon looking thing, so we goin to get food?"

"Sure why not" said the youngest. The then got into the sports sedan that Seph bought from his spending fund that the president had allowed him. It took a while for Cloud to figure out how to sit down with wings that went from his shoulders to his knees but after five minutes of maneuvering them to his sides around him they were off to the sandwich shop where they would work out 'operation screw-with-Reno'.

-----

"These are the best sandwiches ever!" Cloud was more than impressed by the food

"Yes its quite good, now on to our plan" Sephiroth seemed eager to start

"Ok, I sneak into his room at night and scare the shit out him while you have a camera ready. O all after we spread rumors that I'm a vampire as you put it" the youngest suggested

"Not bad but I want something a little better, this is his initiation to the shinra higher-ups now you remember yours now don't you"

"Don't remind me" Cloud winced at the memory of Seph dying his hair a bright shade of pink as a new roommate gift. "His has to involve pain on some sort of physical or mental level…its only fair"

-----

After ironing out the kinks of the plan they set off to the shinra cafeteria to find the victim of their evil ways

"Gods every one stares at me now" The former blonde was starting to get less enthusiastic about his new appearance. Sure he'd been stared at before due to his bright, spiky hair but this was a new level.

"It's only cause they don't know you yet, they will soon enough" the silver headed teen smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh its just that my higher ups are making you my second in command due to the experiments and your level of skill and intelligence and so forth. You know you're stronger than most fully grown SOLDIERs now don't you"

Clouds jaw hit the floor in dramatic slow-motion action at the news

"Congrats my little demonic twin" Zack suddenly realized that he had the two best superiors in the world as he patted Cloud on the head.

"This is gunna piss of the SOLDIERs something awful, two teenagers running the army" Cloud muttered under his breath but not out of the others hearing.

"Yep, now you gotta deal with paperwork, public speeches, and occasionally Scarlet and so on"

"Here we are: Shinra cafeteria, home of the only food proven to make you shit out your gall bladder"

"Good one Zack. Ya'll ready?"

"This will most definitely be a blow to my ego" Seph sighed still trying to figure out the reasoning behind key elements of the plan.

"It'll be worth it" Cloud insured, twitching one of his wings to relieve a cramp.

"Fine, just wait till you hear us. We'll probably be the only ones running."

"Yeah, yeah we it got it now get going, I _am _still tired and sore you know"

-----

"RENO!"

"Hey Seph, where's 'Tweedle dumb'" Reno was taking his tray of 'slop' as he called it to a table to eat in misery of its taste._ 'I guess its better than stolen, moldy bread.'_ Reno was picked up in the slums of Midgar after a gang shooting in which he killed four people before being wounded by a 'lucky' shot to the shoulder as he called it. The police picked him up and it took five of them to catch the quick 15 year old. After the Turks heard about this, they gave him an option, join them or death penalty, hard choice.

"Reno, Hojo got a hold of Cloud, he's going crazy! He turned him into like a vampire or something. Come help me" That sold him, THE great Sephiroth asking for **help**. _'This had better be worth it.' _Seph thought

"Alright lets go get that little chocobo." Seph took off down the halls with Reno behind him. They turned a corner to see about five SOLDIERs (that all owed Seph favors except for Zack who happened to know Reno and thought it would be fun) on the floor with a winged, black haired cloud 'beating the crap' out of a sixth. As that finished, he looked up with a smirk at Seph and Reno.

"Holy Fuck!" Is all Reno could say before Cloud quickly lunged forward and 'knocked out' Seph with a well placed roundhouse to the side of his head. With an evil grin he grabbed the shocked Reno in a choke hold. Reno started screaming at him and trying to fight back as he was seeing stars…_'I'm gunna die'_

"You look tasty…we'll find out soon enough" Cloud whispered in his ear menacingly.

Cloud suddenly released Reno from the chokehold as Seph and a few others stood over Reno, who in fear of his life, was curled in a fetal position with his thumb in his mouth, with cameras.

"I'm not dead?" Reno said and the room cracked up with Reno staring bewildered at the group of SOLDIERs in front of him. He then looked at Cloud, who was in a similar state as his fellow compatriots. "Huh…" then it clicked in his mind "I hate you all"

"That was priceless" one of the SOLDIERs said

"But seriously what's with tha wings and the fangs and the hair?" another said

"That is really is a result of Hojo" replied the silver-headed boy

"He's not a vampire is he?" Reno asked shakily

"No but it worked didn't it" Cloud said finally overcoming his hysteria. Clouds head perked up as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway "Tazer security! Scramble!" Cloud was gone before they understood with blurs of black and silver following him

"Huh" was all Reno got out before the guards tackled him and promptly knocked him out with said stun guns.

-----

Ohmigod super sorry about late update. Had work and other stuff taking up time then got a PS3 and a new guitar so I've been distracted. Add all of that to a MASSIVE writers block and you get a delay. WacArnolds belongs to Dave Chapelle the others are mine as far as I know. If you review you get some of Chaos Nightbringers' evil dark side cookies!!


	4. HIATUS

On hiatus until I figure out what the hell im gunna do with it.


End file.
